1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention relates to a suspension system, and more particularly to a suspension system applied to a wheel-in-motor type electric car.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Generally, suspension systems are designed to reduce vibrations or shocks received from the roadbed while a vehicle is running and to maintain a stability of a running vehicle.
The suspension system thus described generally includes a spring for absorbing shocks transmitted from the roadbed, a shock absorber for restraining vibrations of the spring, a plurality of arms for cooperatively moving with the shock absorber and the spring to substantially control the stance of a vehicle, and a plurality of links.
The suspension systems thus described are constructed respectively differently according to use and structure of a vehicle, and particularly, in case of an electric car where its weight is light and structure of wheels is simple (driving apparatus, brake system and the like), structure and installation of suspension system are relatively simple.
In other words, as illustrated in FIG. 5, a suspension system applied to a wheel-in-motor electric car is disposed with wheels 50 mounted with tires (T), a motor 51 centrally provided at the wheel 50 for rotating the wheel 50, and a knuckle 54 connected to the motor 51 and simultaneously arranged and connected to an upper 52 and lower arm 53.
Of course, the knuckle 54 is arranged with a tie rod (not shown) for wheel steering via a joint.